Satoko Ouma
Basic Information Satoko Ouma is a character in the RP DanganFuture: The Multiverse!. She holds the title of "Ultimate Vocalist", and is a part of the Second-Verse shipkids. She is played by Lyrics. Personality Satoko is cunning, clever, and mischievous. She’s pushy, attention-seeking and somewhat clingy to her friends, having a love for the spotlight. She doesn’t hesitate to cause a mess around her, as long as the repercussions don’t catch up to her. Deep down, Satoko can be insecure, feeling her fame only comes from her mother before her, thinking she’s stuck in Kaede’s shadow. As such, Satoko talks a big game, but can be taken down with ease if the right chord is struck. She simply wants reassurance that she’s important in her own way, leading to her attention-craving attitude. Appearance Satoko is a girl of short height and average build. She has pale skin, large purple eyes, and wavy blonde hair that reaches just past her shoulders with lilac-dyed tips. An ahoge sticks up from the top of her head. Her clothes consist of a lavender scarf tied around her neck, with three small, purple bows along the edge on the front-right side. She has a pink hoodie with white faux fur around the hood and sleeves, and pompoms on the laces. This hoodie covers over a long-sleeved black mini-dress, with faux fur on the hem of the skirt. She wears mismatched thigh-highs, both with different patterns around the cuffs. The left one is lavender with piano key patterns, and the right one is purple with a music score pattern. She wears black, knee-high boots with faux fur around the top of the boot and pompoms on the laces. Backstory and History Early Life Born to Kokichi and Kaede, Satoko has grown up an only child, leading her to be the sole source of attention and affection from her parents. Kokichi spoiled her rotten as a toddler, as he became a stay-at-home dad for her while Kaede performed in concerts and recitals. Satoko grew up with DICE as her aunts and uncles, viewing the organization as family. Being doted on like this left her in constant need for affection and attention, as being without it felt foreign to her. Developing Talent She had always been around music as a child, due to her mother’s profession. She had big dreams of performing at concerts like her mother, being in the spotlight and adored by people who hear her music. But during her first piano recital, when they introduced her as the daughter of a piano prodigy, doubt began to claim her... Would she be adored at Satoko Ouma, or as the daughter of Kaede Akamatsu? Would she be seen as her own person, or as a second generation of her mother’s talents? Would she be in her mother’s shadow, even when she’s in the spotlight…? Satoko refused to play the piano after that recital. Even though, she couldn’t stay away from music, and her dreams. With the help of her father and some school friends, she discovered both her love- and skill- in singing. She knew a pitch off the top of her head, she had an outstanding range of notes she could hit. And her voice was phenomenal itself. Satoko soon began to try and make a name for herself as a vocalist, singing covers on the internet to start, and slowly but surely gaining fame and recognition. Despite this… it seemed the past still followed her, as being related to Kaede kept her tied to her mother’s talents whether she liked it or not. She couldn’t seem to differentiate herself from her mother, leaving her feeling insecure if the mark she left on the world would be chalked up with her mother’s marks. This led her to be where she is today, in constant doubt of herself and making up for it by spitting lies and a demeanor of superiority and grandiosity. Multiverse -- Relationships Kokichi Ouma Kaede Akamatsu Trivia * Satoko shares a birthday with popular Vocaloid idol, Hatsune Miku. Category:Characters Category:Second-Verse Category:Lyrics